


[S] Germany: Enter.

by felilivargas (orphan_account)



Series: Hetastuck bits and pieces [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/felilivargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing I wrote a while ago while the internet was off. Honestly I think it would work better in Homestuck's original format but it's a bit of an attempt at a novel-style entry.<br/>Honestly more to give you guys a taste of my Hetastuck-style stuff than anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Germany: Enter.

FZ: germany?  
The text popped up on the screen, the general notification sound of Pesterchum beeping somewhere in the distance. But Ludwig wasn’t paying attention to the computer. No. Not now.  
FZ: germany, what happened?  
The question hung on the screen, the question mark a dangling thread from which it swung back and forth, back and forth, never to be answered. For Ludwig’s gaze was not concentrated on the flickering screen, but on the window. Or, more specifically, the world outside it.  
FZ: you there, germany?  
No, he wasn’t there. The stronger boy was too entranced by the world outside his window, only separated from him by thin walls and glass. A complex world, a world of sea and islands, of neurons and humid heat and sky. But a beautiful world, nevertheless.  
FZ: germany?  
Feliciano’s question hung unanswered, but there lay the true irony. The two nations of Germany and Italy, as it turns out, were long gone. There was no longer a Germany; there was a Ludwig, but no Germany.  
Ludwig’s house was gone, his people doomed. He had completed the first stage of Sburb, and entered the medium.


End file.
